


Can't live without you

by That_one_kid_00



Series: 100 choicest fics [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Codependency, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mint Eye, Minty twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Saeyoung has a moment of panic
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran, Saeran - Relationship
Series: 100 choicest fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Can't live without you

Still half asleep and barely awake at all, Saeyoung happily snuggled up against his twin whomst he shared a bed with. Only. He realised what he was hugging most definitely wasn't Saeran. There was no warmth. Only a faint smell of ice cream and freshly cut roses like Saeran often smelt like. The mystery object in his arms didn't feel like Saeran either. 

Saeyoung slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, before looking to see what what in his arms. To his surprise, it was a pillow. Saeran's pillow that he would normally sleep with. Saeyoung's twin was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Only his pillow was left. 

Panic began to immediately fill him to the brim like a heavy wave. Saeyoung had no idea where his brother was and the very idea scared him. He felt like his heart was going to explode. Without his twin he... Saeyoung might as well not exist. Life was worthless without his other half to live through it with him. 

Where was Saeran anyways? Why wasn't he here in bed with Saeyoung like he normally was? Could he have left to do something...? What would he do that meant not waking Saeyoung to tell him? 

What if Saeran had been taken away by the savior because one of them had misbehaved?! What if Saeran was hurt?? 

None of that sounded good in the slightest way. Saeyoung prayed to whatever God was willing to listen to him that his brother hadn't been taken and that he was still safe. 

His rapidly spiraling thoughts didn't help Saeyoung to calm down very much. In fact, it probably only served to make his anxiety about this worse.

He tried to think of what he might have done wrong to anger their savior. What might have made her want to take away his beloved other half from him but he couldn't think of anything. Saeyoung always did his best and worked his hardest specifically to avoid something like this happening. 

There was nothing. Everything he did, he made sure to do perfectly and exactly as she wanted. 

So then... Where was Saeran? 

Slowly sitting up, Saeyoung rubbed over his eyes and grabbed his glasses. He put them on, immediately ready to jump up and search the whole of Magenta for his twin. Saeyoung would rip the building apart brick by brick if he had to. Nothing would stop him from finding Saeran and reuniting them. Nobody was allowed to touch Saeran so they definitely weren't allowed to take him away. 

Thankfully though, the heavy thumping of Saeyoung's racing heart would soon calm down. After sitting up in bed he had glanced over to his shared desk. His brother just so happened to be sitting there, working on the computer quietly. 

No words on earth could explain the amount of relief that one sight brought to Saeyoung. He no longer had to worry. Of course Saeran wouldn't have left. They made a promise never to leave each other ever again. 

Saeyoung's movements had alerted Saeran to the fact that he was now awake. The younger twin turned around in his swivel chair to face the bed so that he could talk to him. 

"Saeyoung...?" He asked softly, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Saeran could see the faint hint of his twin's worried look. It was mostly disappearing. However, Saeran still worried. A concerned look of his own forming on his face as he watched his older brother. 

It made Saeyoung feel guilty to see Saeran like that. Worrying about little things like these wasn't something he should have to do. Saeyoung always made sure to keep those little things away from his brother so that he could focus on bigger things. Then again, Saeran wouldn't have to worry about anything if Saeyoung could do anything about it. 

"Nothing... I..." Shaking his head, Saeyoung fell back into the bed with a small sigh. It had been stupid for him to think that Saeran would be gone. "I thought you left me and I... Panicked for a moment." 

That pulled a sigh from the younger twin. Getting up from his seat first, Saeran then made his way over to the bed. Saeyoung automatically rolled onto his side to face his twin once he heard him get up. Then Saeran sat down on the edge of the bed nearest to him. 

Saeyoung scooted a little closer so that he could curl his body around Saeran's and cuddle his waist at the same time. It was cute for Saeran to see his older brother like this. He couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through Saeyoung's red hair as he hid his face against the side of his leg. 

"I won't ever leave you. Remember we promised that?" Saeran softly asked as his fingers carded through Saeyoung's red hair. "We'll be together until the day we die." And they'd probably be together in the afterlife too. 

And if they got separated before that time came? 

It wasn't something Saeran wanted to think about. Neither of them wanted to think about what would happen. It wouldn't end well. Saeran needed Saeyoung and Saeyoung needed Saeran. Without the other they both felt incomplete. Like a puzzle that was missing its lass piece; mostly there but still broken. Without the other they were useless. Without their other half to complete them, life was useless and had no meaning. 

"Gosh..." Saeyoung pulled his face away from his leg so that he could look up at his twin with all the adoration in the world. "You're so cute, Saeran. I love it when you tell me stuff like that~" He began to gush. "You're sweet enough to eat~" 

Hearing that made Saeran blush beet red from his ears to his neck. "Please don't actually eat me. I'm sure I don't taste nice at all." 

"Hush," Saeyoung scoffed. "Everything about you is amazing and perfect. You'd even taste amazing." Saeyoung wouldn't think of him as anything less that perfect. To him, Saeran was the whole world. The one person who truly mattered. 

Sitting up properly, Saeyoung wrapped his arms around Saeran and pulled him onto his lap." I love you," He told his brother before littering his skin with kisses. 

Saeran was giggling as he said back, "I love you too, Saeyoung."


End file.
